Blog utilisateur:MaddieOz/Cipher Hunt
thumbLa Cipher Hunt est une enorme course au tresor internationale lancée et réalisée par Alex Hirsch lui même pour le fandom, elle n'a pas été commandée par disney ou qui que se soit elle est donc non-officielle par rapport a la série. traduction +ou - correcte du Megathread Cipher Hunt on reddit le 1er indice '''a été posté par Alex sur twitter le 20 juillet sous le #FLSKHUKXQW (CIPHER HUNT> chasse a Cipher) message du haut: *THE URBAN LEGEND HAS COME TRUE *CIPHER'S STATUE'S CALLING YOU *THE SECRET MAP IS IN YOUR HAND *TO TRACE THE CLUES ACROSS THE LAND fr: *LA LEGENDE URBAINE EST VRAI *LA STATUE DE CIPHER VOUS APPELLE *LA CARTE SECRETE EST ENTRE VOS MAINS *AFIN DE CHASSER LES INDICES A TRAVERS LES TERRES la banner se traduit en "PINES" et le message du bas: *DON'T FORGET IT'S ALL FOR PLEASURE *THE HUNT ITSELF'S THE REAL TREASURE *BUT A PRIZE AWAITS THE FIRST ONE THERE *BE SAFE, BE SMART, AND OF COURSE BEWARE fr: *N'OUBLIEZ PAS QUE CEST JUSTE POUR LE PLAISIR *LA CHASSE ELLE MEME EST LE VRAI TRESOR *MAIS UN PRIX ATTEND LE PREMIER LA BAS *SOYEZ PRUDENT, SOYEZ INTELLIGENT ET BIEN SUR FAITES ATTENTION Les lettre rouges traduisent "RUSSIA" le parchemin contient la carte la cathedral Kazan à St Petersbourg [https://twitter.com/mindofaddict/status/755918395359494146 où a été trouvé '''le 2e indice] *Finally the hunt can begin *So switch your Rubles out for Yen *Turn left when you're at the shrine's door *When you reach the statue turn left once more *In the leftmost corner in the back *Is the info that you lack *A sword and a crescent mark the clue *Cipher's statue's calling you fr: *Enfin la chasse peut commencer *du coup changez vos Rouble pour des Yen *tournez a gauche lorsque vous serez a la porte du Temple *lorsque vous arriverez à la statue tournez a gauche de nouveau *dans le coin le plus a gauche au fond *se trouve l'information qu'il vous manque *une épée et un croissant marque l'indice *la statue de Cipher vous appelle. Au Japon donc se trouvai [https://twitter.com/nyankun1/status/755961361008656384 ce 3e indice] *Consider in your quest for truth *The hunter of the fountain of youth *400 before his name is written *Outside the gate is where its hidden *Find what's LOST to pass the test *From a Shrine that's east to a Shrine that's west fr: *conciderez dans votre quete de la vérité *le chasseur de la fontaine de jouvence *400 avant son nom est écrit *à l'exterieur de son portail est là ou il est caché *trouvé ce qui est PERDU afin de passer le test *d'un temple qui est a l'est à un temple qui est a l'ouest ce qui emmenais au 400 Ponce De Leon Ave NE, Atlanta, GA 30308. le 4e indice étaitun flyer pour un animal de compagnie perdu qui n'était autre que Waddle dessus ce trouvais cette enigme qui sera utile pour trouver le 8e indice *across from the stones of the springs *you'll find some peculiar things *tied to a root is a lone pink key *dig to find what waits for thee fr: *de l'autre coté des pierres de la source *vous trouverez quelque chose d''intriguant'' *noué à une racine est une clé rose solitaire *creusez pour trouvez ce qu'il vous y attend. et un numéro de téléphone, avec un mesasge pré-enregistré qui n'avait aucun sens, mais si vous ecoutiez le message à l'envers c'était en fait Oncle Stan et il disait: *"Bonjour, c'est l'oncle stan and j'ai une enigme pour vous. qu'est ce qui a 2 jambes le jour, 4 la nuit et... euh... c'est rouge et blanc et... je ne sais pas... je ne suis pas bon a ces enigmes. Vous devez regardez derrière une des images des bonnes soeurs, soeur Mary Hilda Miley. une vrai mégère cette bonne soeur. soulevez l'image pour trouver l'indice derrière, Ok ? c'est tout. Du coup, vous savez, soyez prudent avec la photo, ne la cassez pas. Je ne voudrais pas mettre qui que se soit dans l'embarras, ok? vus ne voulez pas que ce vieu oncle stan aille en prison. bref, allez à l'endroit, regardez derriere la bonne soeur, trouvez le truc et... euh...euh... soy..mys... cherchez des mystères ! voilà, est ce que je l'ai fait correctement ? ok." cette photo se trouvait à Rhode Island malheureusement l'université a enlevé l'indice, du coup Alew Hirsch a demandé au fan de patienter le temps qu'il en procure un nouveau. le message vocal a donc été mis a jour *A man whose first name is his last *A statue honoring his past *Right behind him by the sign of his park *A golden head shows light in the dark fr: *un homme dont le prénom est aussi son nom *une statue en honneur de son passé *juste derrière lui, à coté du signe du parc *une tete en or illumine les tenebres. ce qui se trouve à coté de l'Observatoire Griffith à Los Angeles avec une statue à l'honneur de Griffith J. Griffith. ce 5e indice été une mini tete de l'oncle stan doré , à linterieur se trouvait un message a lencre invisible *50 + 50 THAT'S THE CITY *FROM ONE ANGLE IT'S QUITE PRETTY *YOU'LL FIND A BOW TIE AND ONE EYE, AT HIS HEAD IS A RECTANGLE *STONES BY STAIRS ATOP THE TOP RIGHT ANGLE *THE STONE WITH THE UV SWIRL CAN GLOW *FIND THE BLACK POUCH THAT'S BELOW fr: *50+50 c'est la ville *depuis un certain angle c'est bien joli *vous trouverez un noeud papillon et un oeil, à sa tete est un rectangle *pierres à coté des escaliers, au bout du coin droit le plus haut *la pierre avec un tourbillon en uv peut briller *trouvez la poche noir qui est dessous. ce qui emmena les chasseur aCentury City , parmis eux Jason Ritter, la voix de Dipper et Ariel Hirsch, la soeur du createur de la série. là bas fut trouvé le''' 6e indice', une clé USB avec un message vocal qui indique au étudiants de CSSSA d'aller au sous sol de Calarts et trouver l'indice, seul les étudiant peuvent y acceder. la bas se triyve le '''7e indice', ce tag qui indique des coordonnée menant au parc Piedmont. pour trouver le 8e indice sera necessaire l'énigme du flyers (4e indice) une fois la bas, un groupe de fan cherche l'indice mais ayant du mal, Alex leur poste une carte afin qu'ils finissent avant la nuit. ils finissent donc pas trouver le 8e indice composé dune clé, une boite au tresors avant un linterieur un cryptex qui s'ouvre avec le code "PINES" dans ce cryptex ce trouve l'indication d'utiliser la clé pour ouvrir la boite postale PO Box 27128 à l'adresse 1825 N Vermont Ave in Los Angeles. une des fan pressante à la decouverte de cette indice, Omgmei decide de conduire jusqu'a LA des le lendemain (7h de voiture+ embouteillage) afin de decouvrir le prochain indice. un groupe de fan l'attendent a son arrivé et ils decouvrent dans la boite postal le 9e indice un puzzle, entièrement jaune avec bill plus un code dessus ainsi q'un message écrit a l'encre invisble par dessus. le puzzle reste encore a etre fini et les fan on deja passé plus de 10h a l'assembler et sont loin d'avoir fini... A SUIVRE Catégorie:Billets de blog